


WhoAm...I?

by OneHellOfAMarshmallow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult!Eren, Badass!eren, LeviIsALittleBallOfRage, child!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAMarshmallow/pseuds/OneHellOfAMarshmallow
Summary: Amidst one of the Survey corps grueling battles against the abominations known as Titans, Eren is suddenly transported to the Underground where he meets a certain steel-eyed Corporal...only much younger and significantly shorter then the man he knew...He refrained from voicing that though though,... getting bitten once through-out the course of a single day was enough for him. Thank you very much.





	WhoAm...I?

To stay alive you have to eat, to eat you have to have food, to have food you must have the means of obtaining it, nothing was ever free and the sooner you learned that the better. So why was this man?...


End file.
